She Glomps
by IceCrome
Summary: Matsuri decided Gaara needs a hug. A very, very long hug. [Fluffy GaaraxMatsuri] [Oneshot]


**Ice: Since I lub GaaSuri, I decided to make a semi-GaaSuri story!  
Woot!**

**I'll update my other story later when I get ideas.**

**Disclaimer: GAARA AND MATURI ARE © TO NARUTO, WHICH, IN TURN, IS © KISHIMOTO, AND EVRYTHING ELSE IS © TO NOT ME.**

**

* * *

**

"ZOMGGAARAAA!!!111!!!!!1123ABCQUNATUMPYSHICSCHICKENNOODLESOUP, CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, CHICIKEN NOODLE SOUP MASHED POATOES ON THE SIDE!" Gaara blinked from out of his office.

He, the Kazekage, was incredibly, incredibly scared.

Since becoming Kazekage, he had somehow gotten a fanbase.

A very, very, very large fanbase.

"Oh come on! Get away from me! I already have a girlfriend!" He was, of course, lying.

"OMGZ0RZX, GAARA, U R LYING!" Gaara slit his eyes.

"How do you know?!" Damn…he had given himself away.

"Oh…_crap_…"

"GAARA! SIGN MY STAPLE SAUCE BOTTLE!"

"Get Awa-wait, what?" He scratched his head. Sighing, he closed the window. He had to go train Matsuri today. Sighing once more, he exited his rather clean office, taking several cans of Mace and pepper spray with him. He couldn't kill them. He would be a bad leader if he killed. Again.

* * *

"Agh! Get off me, Dammit!" He pried a fangirl off of him.

"GAARA-." He sprayed her with mace, "OH _JESUS_ THAT BURNS!" He sprayed and maced his way into the training grounds, and put up a large wall of sand to block them from entering.

"Okay!" He slid down the wall, exhausted.

"Um………." Matsuri gave a blank look over to her sensei.

"Uh…………Yeah…" They both stared at each other for a while.

"GAARA-SENSEI!" She hugged him. He blinked.

"What is this? What is this…thing that you're doing to me?" Matsuri gave him an odd look. What was he talking about? Didn't Kankuro or Temari ever hug him?

"It's a hug, Gaara-sensei." She continued to hug (glomp) him.

"Matsuri, I can't breathe."

"Yes you can." He narrowed his eyes. She wasn't going to let go.

"Come on now; let your dear sensei go."

"No." He gave a Cartman-Like whine.

"Come-on! I can't move!" She hugged tighter.

"Yes you can." He gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to do anything, because deep down he kinda liked it.

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep down.

"Matsuri, please get off."

"No."

"Fine…" He stood up, and she grappled onto his back, as if he was carrying her.

"God…Matsuri, PLEASE get off."

"No. You need love." He gave a 'WTF' look.

"…Love? I have love in my siblings and Suna….and…well….you I guess." Matsuri hugged him tighter.

"Aww! Thanks for the compliment!" He should've used that mace when he had the chance.

As he walked through the dusk-ridden street, passed all the beige and crimson colored shops and houses, making Matsuri spray and mace the fangirls when they came upon them. He sighed happily when he came upon his brother.

"Kankuro! Kankuro, I have a favor!" He turned to the shouts of his brother, not noticing Matsuri on his back. Gaara ran up to Kankuro.

"Sure Gaara, what?" Gaara pointed to his student.

"Please get her _off_." Gaara emphasized the word off quite a bit. Kankuro looked to her, then Gaara, then back to her. Matsuri shook her head, mouthing the words 'DON'T YOU _FREAKING DARE_.' Kankuro winced slightly.

"Um…okay, I guess I'll try…" Kankuro tried to pry her off, but ultimately failed. He tried using a strong stick he found, but still failed. Eventually, he went out of scene, and got a crowbar. Still, he could not get her off.

"Sorry little bro. I can't get her off." Gaara dropped his arms in defeat.

"B-but…Nyaaah!" Gaara sighed, and continued walking with a small, 105 pound girl on his back.

"You're not going to get off, are you?"

"Maybe."

"So you are?"

"Maybe." Gaara gritted his teeth again.

"Hey Matsuri…there's a hot…um…look! A distraction!" Matsuri looked up, but snuggled back into Gaara again.

"Nice try."

"You suck."

"I'm trying to be nice." Matsuri grappled on tighter, nearly choking him.

"Could you loosen your grasp a little?" She did. As he continued to walk the streets, finally just giving up on trying to get her off, he went for a different approach. Tire her out, and then take her home. As her went to try and tire her out by walking around Suna, the plan back fired a little.

It was he who was getting tired.

He yawned slightly, and she peered at him from over his back.

"Gaara-Sensei? Are you tired?" He flinched.

"Uh…no. No I'm not. I'm going to get you a cookie now." Going over to the nearest bakery, he heard a meek, but still slightly audible yawn from her.

'_Yes! She's getting sleepy!' _He turned left down the street.

"OHMAHGOD! GAARA!" He stopped. Fangirls. _Hordes_ of them.

"Matsuri…can you hand me the mace?" No response. She had her head warmly snuggled in his back, fast asleep.

"Aw crap." He tried to think fast. One of his specialties.

Apparently, it wasn't now.

"Crap! Crap! Excuse, excuse, think of an excuse!" Gaara got it. Good for him, bad for Matsuri. But, he could explain it to her. He was seconds away from being bombarded with l33t and bad grammar.

"I'm dating her!" Gaara blurted out, pointing at Matsuri. The fangirls's jaws were down to their knees.

_Literally._

Gaara found it to be impossible, and scratched his head by the fact that their jaws were down to their knees.

"0MG, B1TCH! D1333!!!" Gaara blinked. When he finally got some sense, he ran.

No, no super awesome jutsu.

He ran like a bat out of hell.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why didn't you just put up a wall of impenetrable sand?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gaara insulted himself as he ran. Skidding to a stop, then running quickly again, he ran to his destination: Her house.

"Dammit…I need some back-up!" Gaara stood there, and waited for a convenient plot twist to happen.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" He ran faster. They were gaining on him. He looked at her. Gaara had no idea in hell how she wasn't awake. Quite a sleeper, she was.

"Crap, they're gaining!" He couldn't let them hurt him. Or Matsuri. Mostly Matsuri.

"Oh thank god, there's her house!" Running as fast as his thin legs could muster, he ran into her house.

Literally.

Rubbing his face from the hit, he looked over at the still asleep Matsuri.

"Jesu-Jash-Insert religious thing here, you sleep deeply!" He rammed in her door, not realizing he had a set of keys in case of emergency. Going inside and locking every lock and shutting every blind, he got her off his back easily, and laid her on her bed. Sitting in a chair trying to catch his breath, Gaara tuned out all the fangirl 'Z0MGS' he heard. He saw a Calico cat come up and rub against his leg. She had never mentioned owning a cat.

Nevertheless, he went over to check to see if she was okay.

Or, at least, tried.

His legs wouldn't allow him to move from his comfortable chair in her room.

"Gaara-sensei…" She barely whispered. She looked up at the very-near asleep Gaara.

"Huh-wha? Am I dead?" She shook her head.

"No, if you were dead, then you'd be…um…somewhere…"

"We can't promote any religions?"

"Besides imaginary ones."

"Okay, if you were dead, you'd be by that one Alien King…"

"Scientology? That's an actual religion."

"It is? What?! Their religious crap is so stupid!" Matsuri sighed, and tried getting up to get a drink of water. Alas, she failed. Instead, she closed her eyes momentarily, and fell asleep.

"Matsuri?" He said her name. His white noise dissipated, and the fangirls were all gone. Mustering up enough energy, he went over to her bed, and curled up beside her.

* * *

"Hey Temari? Where's Gaara at?" Temari and Kankuro stood in the dusty street of Suna. They couldn't find their brother at all.

"Eh, probably giving Mattie some extra training."

Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

**Ice: THIS WILL BE A ONE-SHOT.**

**There's no way in hell I'd continue! That cliffhanger was too awesome!**

**Eh…I love GaaSuri. It, like PB needs more love. **

**Whatever.**

**R&R please. **


End file.
